Deeply Blue Summer Skies
by V. Zhao
Summary: A WAFFY little fic about Shampoo and Mousse. Not much to tell. But if you want to get inside Shampoo's head, then read. Please R&R.


Deeply Blue Summer Skies  
---------------------------------------------------------  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by V. Zhao  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Kitty, etc.   
None of it belongs to me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a short little fic I wrote about Shampoo. It  
started out angsty and ended up WAFFY. I was having a slight emotional   
breakdown at that moment.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Call me. Call me, please," I had begged him mentally over and   
over again as if I had kept repeating it in my head that somehow he'd  
get the message. I knew it was impossible to have him know how I   
felt, or how strongly I felt. My attraction to him had grown into a   
deeper kind of worship where he was both my earth and sky. To live   
without him would be an utter hell on earth.  
  
It was also rediculous to think I could love anyone but him like  
Mousse thought. Mousse was a fool. Sometimes, though, I liked to see   
him grovel at my feet like I was a queen or a goddess. Purposely I   
would lead him on to watch him devote his whole heart to me. I would  
toss it around in my hands with pleasure. I love to possess. To me, he  
was just another trophy, not a particularly shiny one, but a trophy   
none the less. It's true. I had left a modest trail of broken hearts  
back in China, but I myself have felt my affections been trampled on  
brutally. None like Ranma. Never like Ranma had.  
  
To think, I, the greatest Amazon warrior in my village, was   
waitressing for a living. And I, the beautiful girl that every sane   
man had wanted to marry, was pining over a different man, a man barely   
worthy of this splendor. Somehow, I still wanted him on those nights  
when the stars would sparkle in the rich blue of the summer sky. That  
was the way love should be. Shooting through the deeply blue summer   
skies with a billion stars greeting you. I don't know why I thought  
Ranma would open up this magical world to me.  
  
I had made up my mind. I would no longer go through the anguish   
of waiting for him. Picking up the phone, I dialed quickly. Nabiki  
picked up the phone. With my clipped Japanese I asked, "Hello?   
Mercenary girl? Where Ranma?"  
  
"Oh, Shampoo," Nabiki replied cooly. "He's not available right  
now."  
  
"Ranma out?" My heart skipped a beat. Was he coming to visit me?  
  
"Well, not exactly. He and Akane accidentally got into some of  
the passion spice you brought by last time. They're upstairs making  
out." The middle tendo snorted.  
  
I dropped the phone and put my hand on the table to stop myself  
from collapsing. The passion spice? Why had she brought that wretched  
concoction to the Tendo Dojo? Oh why, why? Now Ranma was in the arms   
of that nasty, little, uncute, pervert girl. The sky started to fall.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mousse heard a clatter in Shampoo's room like something falling.   
About a hour later, when there continuously had no signs of movement,  
he decided to see what was up. He dared not to enter, but opened the  
door a crack so he could see the sight inside. And what a sight it   
was. Shampoo was lying on the ground, the side of her face pressed up  
against the floor staring blankly at the wall before her. She was   
deathly pale and murmuring something to herself under her breath.  
  
"Shampoo!" He rushed over and held her up in her arms. She   
glanced at him briefly and then looked away again. "Shampoo, what's  
wrong?" he asked shaking her gently.  
  
"My whole sky has fallen," she replied meekly in Mandarin. "The   
whole sky..."  
  
"What do you mean you're sky has fallen? What happened?" He   
wrinkled his brow in concern. When he received no answer, he looked   
around and speculated the room. Everything seemed to be orderly except   
for the telephone receiver on the floor. "Who did you call?"  
  
"I-I called Ranma." She started to sob. "And-and Nabiki s-said,"   
her shoulders shook violently, "th-that h-he and Akane were doing all  
sorts of improper things because of the passion spice." The last part   
came in rush.  
  
Secretly, Mousse felt triumphant. Finally, saotome was out of   
his way and Shampoo was all his. He was ready to smirk with victory   
when he saw the expression on his love's face. Instead, he helped her   
off the floor and watched as she brushed off the front of her dress.  
  
"It was my fault," she retorted suddenly. "It was my fault. I   
WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE PASSION SPICE! I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT MY  
OWN DOOM!" Her eyes seeked him desperately.  
  
"I'm sure it's not your fault, Shampoo. I mean, anything could   
of se-"  
  
"Mousse," she said huskily cutting him off. "Mousse... do you   
remember that summer?"  
  
"What summer?" He could feel an unpleasant warmth rush up to his   
neck. She was getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"That summer," she whispered into his ear. "Don't you remember?   
When we were fourteen. Remember now?"  
  
The heat creeped up to the very tip of his ears where her breath  
and brushed against so softly. Reluctantly, he nodded a little. "Yes,  
I remember. That night when I brought you up to the roof of my house."  
  
"And do you remember what you said to me up there?" Her arms   
where now entertwined around his neck and shoulders and in his hair.  
Their faces where pressed so close together that he could smell the   
faint scent of her lipstick and shampoo. "You must remember."  
  
"Yes,yes. Of course. I told you that that was what love was   
suppose to be like, shooting through the deeply blue summer skies with   
a billion stars greeting you." After the final word slipped from his   
tongue, she pressed her mouth passionately against his.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I laid on my back ontop of the roof of the Nekohanten staring at   
the summer sky. An autumnal breeze made me shiver as it shyly made   
it's first appearance of the year. Fall was fast approaching as my   
worship for Ranma was slowly fading. Next to me, Mousse slept soundly  
as naked as I was. Quietly, I snuggled up in his arms and sighed.  
  
I had known as soon as I had heard about Ranma and Akane that he  
was not the one. He would never help me enter this world. There was   
another who would take me there and beyond, the one who introduced me  
to this amazing feeling called love. They had both been young and   
fresh and naive to any real pains. All they knew was a kind of pure   
love for each other.   
  
He had confessed his love for her that night on the roof in   
China and secretly vowed that he would marry her someday. The truth   
was that Mousse had never lied. She had once loved him.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
End. WAFFY or what? 


End file.
